User talk:Soaker87
I am very happy Thank you very much!I am very happy helping hand ! hey soaker87 ! im kinda new to this wikia editing thing and i wanna make battle spirit sorta a trend... so i would love to actually help in this wikia but im not really sure how things work, so i would love if you could help me help this wikia which would also help you. And a major point is that i dont really know battle spirits cards ... sorry >,< hehe Achive of info I am Kurobina the creator of both the Card Fight Vanguard and it's little sister the The Duel Masters Fanon wiki. Would you help me if I created a Battle Spirits Fanon wiki? RP included. I separated the posts of me and the other person. Anyway, you'd I got several people posting on Vanguard wiki and that's a lot pretty new game. Besides I got plenty of ideas myself. New colors and way to explain them. New Mechanics, etc. Do you ship 5 and 8? I do! <3 I am currently watching Series 2, but I've already seen ep 1 of 3. Sneak preview Certain cards change colors like Double Hearts become pink. The Cardiac Emperor Seigheart Dragon. Pink X-rare Passion to it's level. Passion is the following. Cards with "Heart" in their name gain cost reduction regardless of color or type. The Love Empress Venuswurm Pink Master Wyrm Level 3 During your battle phase all spirits you control get.. Ok I can't think of a good effect. I had name and possibly and an idea, but I forget it at least I got plenty of other ideas like Fafnir...is such an awesome card and I only know it's X-rare with a certain ability. Because of this new mechanic it's abilities are variable, but it has no numbers yet and none of them do. I just remembered Venuswurm's effect they all get Grace which is an effect unique to Pink which means that when they battle a spirit with equal BP only the other spirit gets destroyed unless it has a reason not like having grace it's self. Having two graces fight each other cancels out the grace until their done fighting though. Basically Grace Spirits are very dancer like flexible/dexterous. Anyway Pink can be more cute then Yellow, but Yellow and Purple are still feminine colors. That s why Yellow is canon Cute lovers paradise and Purple is Female Charisma types canon in anime. Also while Purple is more Undead and Demons Black is just pure Corruption and stuff. Think of Black as Darkness and Purple as Shadow? May be...Gold is the color of Solar cards Sieg Apollo...is Gold in this version. and Silver is for lunar cards. Fafnir http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fafnir Fafnir the Dwarf The rarest of the new Dwarf Cards Orange X Rare (Red/Brown) Orange=Magma because Eath with out nature is Brown's theme so combined they make magma/lava and meteor so Orange has as meteor Nexus as well. Similarly White would get a Comet one for being ice themed. Ability Multi form: Any spirit with "Fafnir" in it's name cannot be played it's owner while another one is on the field, but they can be switch places by paying the listed Multi Form Cost. Fafnir the Giant(This is it's it's opera form based form) A Ice giant, X-rare, but not the strongest. White X-rare Same ability Fafnir the Dragon Red/Black(The picture of Fafnir in Dragon form is Black)0 The All Seeing Emporer Seigeist Spirit Dragon/Esper Dragon Purple/Lavender(Lavender is variation on Purple where psychic cards come from) Ability: Foresight(Seigeist has many eyes through out his body with psychic powers) It can see what other's can not, so when ever a spirit of yours would be forced to block(like Clash for example). It negates that. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daidarabotchi Spirit Giant Purple X-rare Ability ??? no idea.. These are some of my ideas... Some how my last attempt to post this didn't work, so.. Anyway just remembered Charm a ability I thought of last night. It's not thought out much yet just a Pink ability for the Cuter then Yellow cards. Pink is a combination of Red and yellow so Dragons, Angels, Fairies, etc..You get the idea... Of course their will be cards like Pearl(Pink is represented by Pink pearls) Empty Sky and the Salmon Dragon Rider. Might as well make one of them now more or less. The Salmon Dragon rider *LV1LV2LV3 Your Main Phase When this spirit is chosen as a Tribute, if this spirit is unexhausted, you may exhaust it. In that case, you don't need to move any cores from this spirit for the tribute. *LV2LV3 Permanent This spirit, "Dragon Emperor" spirits, and "Vanity Deity" spirits you control get the following effect text: LV the Battle Phase This spirit gets Grace regardless of Color. By the way I have yet to see any Vanity spirits on the wiki! :( I also got an idea for a Water card that I just forgot Teal/Sea Green Represents Aquatic life which is Why Levia is now Sea Green/Red or more likely just a Sea Green card that supports red or even more likely converted into one that helps it's own kind. Leviathan is race now, so is Sea Serpent and Sea Dragon. I got idea the Mist family of Spirits they are Sea Green/white. Mist Knights Mist Serpents Mist Dragon, Mist Giant etcs. Instead of existing in a new color they exist in that combination only. I couldn't edit all that info so I made this. Oh, and new idea...Passion doesn't stack, only your highest level counts. Fair, but not limiting it too much. Silly me I forgot Bronze...Bronze has brown and Blue concepts. Basically Street Fighters and the like. Since they are a Fusion of Earth and Blue they can be very wise or smart or the other way around but they don't need to be both at once. Forgot to Mention Fire Giants(Red) and Armored Giants(2nd type of white giant) Armored giants are test pilot for some kind of pseudo Pilot Mechanic since they are giant robot types. May be some actual kinds of items that aren't monsters? I also got this weird virtual idea..and the color Grey. Also the Seven Sins Black/Purple X-rares. The Seven Sins, Beelzebub of Gluttony. Chosen Sacrifice: This spirit can only be used if you sacrifice one "The Seven Shogun, Beelzebeat" spirit you control" Ok, forgot my first color idea Crimson. Black/Red Like Aka spirits are sometimes called Guren(crimson lotus) Crimson cards are Blood themed and have more vampires then Purple/Black. Crimson's stone is Carnelian. New idea: Sard for brown and Sun Symbol for Gold/ Moon for Silver.. Sard is related to Carnelian they are almost one on the same, but Sard is more brown then red. Anyway final idea Making this wiki fanon as well? That way I gain a capable partner and it would help to have all canon/fanons cards in one place. Might as well try another idea....The Crimson Dragon Rider *LV1LV2LV3 Your Main Phase When this spirit is chosen as a Tribute, if this spirit is unexhausted, you may exhaust it. In that case, you don't need to move any cores from this spirit for the tribute. *LV2LV3 Permanent This spirit, "Dragon Emperor" spirits, and "Vanity Deity" spirits you control get the following effect text *LV the Battle Phase This spirit gets Blood Suck regardless of color, but get the BP cut in half. When it ever does damage to your opponent's life in battle you gain that much life, but if you gain two life at once with a spirit then it destroyed. Is this balanced? I changed it because Blood suck is Color unique unless it's a Vampire, Leech enemy, etc.. I am thinking of some how making Thunder color not sure may be Golden Rod. Anyway Sky Blue A color a lot like the Wind part of Green only far different in some ways. Like Gentle Wind Themed Creatures and not just Storm like ones. I will get to creating it some time today. Vanity Spirits are scary but I just saw Gekiha 16 The Alexander intro ep so! I am not that scared! Besides VD's are mostly just BP X-rares. If played right Regular X-rares can be just a good if not better. Aren't the new X-rare pics beautiful? I am glad I found them? I wish the others were bigger though. Today I posted alot of excellent cards Today I plan on all of Dan's key cards/X-rares done.I already did that with someone else. I also plan to do all 12 Zodiac X-rares +a least 1 Secret X-rare that I found beautiful picture of randomly while looking for another. Hint: Don't call it a Unicorn! XD Kurobina 18:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) How can I make a good page? Soaker87 I've many question to ask you about making a good page. New question and also a very important quetion, what can I help on this wiki? Answer: Currently, pages are needed for nearly all cards from sets 7-16. Also, many of the cards that have pages need to be re-done to fit the info boxes. A page like this, for example, is complete: http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/The_Two-Sword_Ambrose But a page like this, for example, is what needs to be fixed: http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/DarkDinohound I've fixed all of BS01 so far, but the other early sets are still mostly un-converted to infobox format. If you know about the anime, there are still a number of characters, especially in Gekiha Dan and Heroes, that are missing pages, and I'd also like to include episode summaries. Hardly any of those are done yet. If you can think of anything that this wiki is missing, feel free to contribute that too. Or, you can edit pages if you see any typos or mistakes, or things that could be expanded on. First,I live in a place which uses the japanese version so I don't know the english name, text, ablity name etc. Answer: All the English information is here: http://www.bandai.com/cards/battlespirits/cards.php Re:I think this website you give me isn't up to date. Answer: No, it's up to date. After set 6, they discontinued the release. Re no.2: What does you mean? Then do this website have braves? If yes, how can I find the new sets? I can't find them. Answer: I mean there are no braves in English, and likely never will be. BS06 was the last set released in English. For all later sets, the information will have to be taken from the Japanese cards. Re no.3:Now I remember and 2 new question, what is a burst? Another question, how can I make categories? I want to make a ability category or should I add the colo(u)r name before "category". Answer: Burst is the newest game mechanic. It's not actually its own type of card, because there are spirits, magic, and now braves that have burst effects. Basically, they're cards that are set face down, and activate under certain circumstances (such as when you lose a life). They usually can be played as a regular card as well. What abilities do you mean? There are already categories for most of them. But in general, if you want to make a category, it's the same as making a new page. You just have to type in the title "Category:Insertnamehere." Re no.4:I mean adding e.g. Rage to the red ability category and how can I add e.g. Rage to a category? Answer: Currently, they aren't sorted by color, but there is this, Rage is listed on there: http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Keyword Also, there's this category page: http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Spirits_with_clash Another question,I don't have the english card and how can you scan the shiny card(Rare and above).What I really what to know is you just scan the card normally with a scanner? Answer: I don't scan them. I get them off of Bandai's site, and for the Japanese cards, I use this site: http://working-koala.com/?mode=cate&cbid=599141&csid=0 Some of the holographic scans on that site don't look too great, but they're the best site I've found. Last question, do you have any know website that have the name, text, kanji etc. of the english and japanese? Answer: The Bandai site has the English, and this site has all the Japanese: http://wikis.jp/batspi/index.php I don't know of any site that has both together. I know you can edit posts on your talk. 123sendodo 14:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Woden Cards that in way are related the Original Odin Woden and Type X Both Gungnir Lance too because he wields a Lance like Gungnir so he obviously A combinaiton of Woden/The mythical realm that Starts with V you know it probably and Lance. Anyway can you tell me how to add card pics to the page because I couldn't do it when I tried what I thought I needed to after looking my example. Well, my example for everything but Tribute. I used Odin(original) for everything but Tribute Dark Siegfried for Tribute. Hence why they both ended up edited. I changed stuff in both of them I think it's better this way. Dark had a minor spelling error and Odin got edited in related department. Kurobina 20:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) For the related, I just mean cards that share a name or image. Like Odin to Odin Type X, or Royal Potion to Chauw. Fixing the spelling errors is great, because I know I make tons of typos. Thanks. Soaker87 22:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Good Night I hope you enjoy the new pics I am about to kick be kicked off so I thought I'd give you a the Four Awesome Dragon! *drools* Kurobina 03:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Im obtain one image one card Join Im wish help Im found one card Im want publish Im want help master soaker sama o teacher soaker said me Want to know how upload imagen website Im Know japanese Im watching all anime Im know all efect all magic,nexus,spirit and brave include burst Im Still help you Im want help wikia And like help thank for created this wikia n.n Please Visit Darkwurm Nova Section Its my only peticion u.u and nexus Fire Im Upload its my only wish pay Its Foto Mibrock Soldier And second Brave shiro Im Upload Just Saying Hi I thought it was about time I said hello and as you know i have finish SD06 Overlord regin 14:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Im Said You n.n Im Upload Othe Part Card n.n Im Wish You watching try found other version the sundragon SiegApolloDragon Im Only found Altened Version Im Dont found Original version and Im Add Moonlight StrikeSiegwurm Im found altened version Shaman Dragno ready for going add Im obtain More Imagine Other card promo,common,master rare etc n.n Include Im obtain Imagen Strikewurm Leo and Im upload more spirit n.n Soaker you check You said Im add n.n Im Upload WaterCarrierDeity Agua Elypsion Strikewurm Leo Now Im add MoonlightLunatech Strikewurm its one gift for you n.n Friend n.n Im going for the other card Im upload Milblock baragan And other brave white n.n Im Upload Heroe white Milblock Baragan n.n You forget You edit DoomKnight Yggdrasil And delete version Im upload one guy try upload same spirit again Mensaje From Heroe Darkness mephile Im complete Serie Mibrock and Add Two nexus Powerfull n.n Im Created One folder Full Imagen card Battle spirit Include Zodiac X rare complete Check Two nexus Im Upload and other mibrock im upload Im Upload All Zodiac X-rare Include ShakeMasterDeity AsklePiooze n.n You wish Other Upload Im still Upload More Soaker Saigord Arms Its brave and burst Its Common One white user fight Purple User Remember Im upload All 12 X-Rare Zodiac Simbol Include cancel bushin and pisceos Im remember You forget SD3 Its Completed Respond honest One question ¿what choose you created one deck? Opcion 1 Brave Opcion 2 Burst Opcion 3 Both My answer its both for brave purple eff really powerfull and great and Burst Its good supply Im need still wanted good burst for my deck and brave Im want my deck I'm trying to upload all the card images Battle Spirits fanon wiki I have just created Battle Spirits fanon wiki. I was going to let create it Kurobina but I waited enough. Some come and join and I will need some Help. Overlord regin 13:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) First I need to create the rules of the Fanon Wiki like no level 5 spirits, level 4 spirits are fine but will be limited, because there are only 2 canon Level 4 spirits so far and then i need to create infobox's. Also I will by creating the Colour Grey but i don't know why. Overlord regin 15:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) copying your infobox's would help a lot also i have got a other rule, any fanon character can't relate to a canon characters so with don't get a huge number of a canon characters, son or daughter for example. Overlord regin 15:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I am back and i bring The KnightHero Swordias-Athur from BS 17. I would have to say it is one of my fav looking spirits so far. now to other things. Why have cards from the sieg-family became less imporant in the anime, because before heroes there use to been lots of seig-family spirits but now it's been replaced by lord-dragon and others as the main characters spirits. Now a other thing will there be a other form of lord-dragon because in brave apollodragon had three forms and some Hero X-rares like The KnightHero Swordias-Athur and The CharismaHero Mibrock-Braver gets a bonus for beeing braved. Now the final thing both of the level 4 spirits are final boss spirits, Arata Yakushiji has The DragonHero Seig-Yamato-Fried which is a level 4 spirit and his the world champon everyone is trying to reach, and of cause the Otherworld King had The PhantomStarDragon Gai Asura. That's it from me and just wanted to talk about these things and I am still working on the rules for the Fanon wiki. Overlord regin 13:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I think you right when you said Arata is getting a new key spirits in the anime because I read the title of episode 32 and i had the words The SwordHero Seig Fried in it. this translation is just guess. so Arata's new key spirit will be in BS 17 and then in BS 18 might been Hajime Hinobori's new Key spirit or Tegamaru Tanashi could be getting a new key spirit but we will just have to weight a see Overlord regin 10:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) your idea about Hajime and Tegamaru getting the same card in the end is interesting but I don't thing they will. Al so in the end in got The HeavenSwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried but your right not the translate it yet because we do not want to put something that's wrong on the wiki. Also if The HeavenSwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried is right it will be the first Hero card with two words before the word Hero and you might see more like it later on. Overlord regin 13:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Two imagen Im found its two altened version The HeroDragon Lord-Dragon you can created one gallery this card Im found other Altened version 3 brave and burst Ultra rare check Soaker this spirit really ultra rare Im want Know eff 3 spirit Im want Obtain Chaotic Rikugo Im know you sure Choose Lord Bravan Im found other altened version card Im upload Soaker you forget agreed information Grandfather meganeko Two condition Two requiere Its my one peticion first erased one copy Angelia Tiael Im upload and created one gallery this spirit Second condition its erased one copy TheVenusDragonDeity_Venu-Feather Really Im sorry u.u You left hand all time ready Im little confuse Im watching chapter 30 battle spirit heroe Im watching new spirit Im cant found information BS17 So What are you doing now Certainly Only need waiting Both BS17 and BS18 Look soaker Im found this imagen Im thinking its cool altened version clothe shounen toppa bashin this clothe only appear battle spirit kiseki kasha Im try found other clothes meganeko, and striker How many key spirit you have Im said you my key spirit all my key spirit purple The KnightHero Swordius Arthur its actually number 3 Number 1 its Seven shogun destlord Number 2 Its Seven shogun pandemiun Im change more time my key spirit Im dont change pandemiun and destlord easy New idea This is just a Idea. Maybe we could have a card of the week or month or somthing like that on the homepage. I don't minded doing it and this is just a idea. So tell me what you think. Overlord regin 19:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) He is my first idea of the spirit of the week The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur For the first spirit of the week, we have the King of the Dark Knights. The Purple X-rare of BS17, The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur. At first look, The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur is a cost 12, level 3 spirits. It has 10000BP at level 1, 15000BP at level 2 and almighty 20000BP at level 3. Now some of you are thinking that the cost is too high. The high cost is no problem for this spirit. Due to fact this spirits is a burst, meaning all you have to lose a life. When your life is three or less then you can summon this spirits without having to pay the cost. The high BP of this spirit even at level 1 allows it to walk through off the fires of red magic easily and cut apart most level 3 spirits. It’s 20000BP at level 3, Put this spirit on par with spirits like The Deity Catastrophedragon and even the level 4 spirits. The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried and The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. Now we will take a look at Spirits main effect. Which can be used. When it’s at level 2 or 3. This effect allows you to summon a spirit with Immortality from your trash without paying the cost. When this Spirit attacks. Allowing you to summon an army of Dark knights from your Trash and Powerful spirits like The DragonPhoenixDeity Baaral. because you summoning a other spirit not refreshing a spirit. You can easily get pass white spirit that refresh when you refresh like The ShadowMoonDragon Strikewurm-Betelgeuse. Now on to this spirit’s final effects. Which can be used when it at level 3 and braved. This effect allows you to send one core from a opposing spirit to the void when this spirit Brave Attack. This effect allow you to destroy most level 1 spirits or reduced the level of a spirits. If you brave this spirit with the brave, The KnightSnake Pendragon you will be removing two when you attack and these spirits can be two different spirits if you want. Even if this spirit is braved it doesn’t fear the brave killer, The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova due to it’s High BP and when it’s not braved the Starslayer will die quickly to it. With this spirits you truly can unleash an endless wave of immortal purple spirits that will grind you opponent’s life to nothing. this is just a rough and you can change how even you like and I will add a picture Overlord regin 13:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Write information for you New key card tegamaru its unbelieve Dragon karuta dragon One monster only have lv and Triple Symbol First card Triple Symbol and destroy all Opposite spirit new key spirit tegamaru BP unknow this is want i know about The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon. it's cost 10. it only has 1 level, it's BP is 10000 times the numbers of cores it has on it. It immune to effects of all other cards and it can't be braved